


bull's eye

by Engineer104



Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), also netteflix if you squint because i'm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: When Felix promised Leonie to help with her training, he didn't expect to become her target.For Fluffcember Day 23: "Promises"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Leonie Pinelli
Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035183
Kudos: 8





	bull's eye

**Author's Note:**

> Felix's and Leonie's relationship is a DELIGHT to me and it's a travesty i've hardly finished anything with them ;_;

“Hold still, I want to try something.”

Felix didn’t bother glancing up from inspecting his training blade. Had that crack been there before…? “Try what?” he said. 

He jumped when something whistled past his ear, so close it stirred his hair in its wake.

An arrow struck the target behind him, to the right of the bull’s eye, but he had a creeping suspicion that was right where Leonie wanted it. 

He smacked a hand over his ear and spun around to glare at her. “You could’ve taken my ear off!” he snapped. 

Leonie only smiled and waved her bow before tugging another arrow from the quiver dangling from her hip. “That’s why I told you to hold still,” she said. 

“And if you’d missed?” Felix demanded.

“I would’ve happily escorted you to the infirmary with my apologies.” She rolled her eyes, which showed how much faith she had in her admittedly excellent - and better than his own; he needed to practice his archery - aim. “Besides, I’m sure there’s a mage lurking around here dying to practice her healing skills on you.”

He crossed his arms, finding a new reason to glare, but Leonie only laughed. 

“This isn’t really what I thought you had in mind when I promised to help with your ‘shooting practice’,” Felix said. 

“Trust me, you’re being _very_ helpful,” Leonie assured him. Then she reached into her pocket and drew out a wrinkled yellow apple. “Now put this on your head. I want to try something else.”


End file.
